


Learning Together

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, First Kiss, First Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, shadow has some issues, so does sonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sonic confesses to Shadow, but with neither of them having any kind of experience with relationships, they have to learn together.Shadow centric





	Learning Together

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything in like 4 years haha  
It's a very self indulgent fic so here's some info
> 
> Shadow and Sonic are both around 20, which makes Rouge 23 and Tails 13  
Shadow has amber eyes and neon green blood (like the black arms)  
Shadow's personality is heavily based off the ending of SA2 (so basically he never lost his memories after that and continued to grow)
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it!

It all happened quickly.  
  
Shadow’s entire body stiffened at the hot, moist feeling of Sonic’s lips against his own. He could no longer hear the chirring of crickets in the night over the blood pumping in his ears. His hands felt especially clammy all of a sudden, and he could have sworn he didn’t feel this hot just a second ago.  
  
It happened out of nowhere, unprompted. One second they had been sitting in the field, enjoying the night sky and laughing about Sonic’s lack of talent for telling the stories of his adventures and another, the blue blur had leaned in even closer to Shadow than they had been, kissing him straight on the lips, his hand on the other hedgehog’s waist. He couldn’t have possibly seen it coming and now his mind refused to even consider backing off. Before he could form a coherent thought though, Sonic had already moved away, looking out in the distance, at the field of long overblown flowers, with an unreadable expression on his face. It was silent for way too long for Shadow’s liking, none of them daring to say a word. What was there even for him to say? He didn’t have anything to say, he needed answers!  
  
“What was that about?” he asked, trying his absolute best to not let his voice tremble and yet failing miserably. His hands were shaking.  
  
“What d’you mean?” he answered with a question, void of any emotion. It threw Shadow off, rarely ever hearing Sonic sound so stoic. It felt almost strained.  
  
“Don’t play dumb.” the black Mobian said, but there was no bite to it. He shifted, leaning forward on his knees, to have a better look of the hero’s face, which remained unreadable and empty. “Why did you kiss me?”  
  
Sonic’s lips visibly tightened, clearly uncomfortable with Shadow’s boldness. Finally, after what felt like hours, the blue blur dared to face his rival, emerald green eyes locking with confused amber ones. There was struggle written on his face, as if he couldn’t quite form his words, until he did. “Look, I’m sorry, okay? I don’t know what came over me.” he said, his eyes never once leaving Shadow’s, what made the antihero feel strangely exposed. He couldn’t look away from that mesmerizing green, he was sure if he did, it all would fall apart. “It’s just that- uh, I rarely ever see you smile, let alone laugh, and I- I don’t know I guess I just-” he fell silent, fidgeting with his hands nervously. Shadow kept quiet, waiting for the other to resume. It took a minute for him to hear Sonic’s trembling voice again. “I’ve been trying to come to terms with it for a while but… uh, I think I might actually have a thing for you, you know?”  
  
“... A thing..?” the black hedgehog asked, not entirely sure what the other was implying. Although, he could guess…  
  
“Yeah, like- like you know. A thing? Like, I like you? Fancy you even? You know what I mean, right?” the hero’s voice was getting more and more high-pitched with each word. Shadow would tease him about it if not for the swirl of alien emotions messing with his chest and the tightness pulling at his stomach.  
  
He wasn’t quite sure how to answer. He had had some of the people find interest in him. They had told him to be quite attractive in Mobian standards, even though he never really cared for that, so he always had to turn them down. It wasn’t hard for him though, he never held any strong feelings towards those people. But for the blue blur himself to suddenly become one of them..? It would be an understatement to say he was flattered. He’d never been very competent when it came to understanding feelings, but he did know that Sonic had some high significance in his life. He brought him excitement, anticipation, challenge, something it’s hard to evoke in him after all that’s happened. And Shadow would clutch onto those rare spikes of energy in him.  
  
At some point it had become normal for Sonic to call Shadow in the middle of the night, challenging him for a race. It quickly had become clear that what the hero had in mind was nothing close to a race. The two would run at a brisk pace for a couple minutes, neither wanting to leave the other too far behind, and eventually they would end up chilling in the Green Hill Zone, sitting, talking. Talking about things Sonic would claim to not remember the next day. But Shadow knew better. The blue blur would tell him about his insomnia, how whenever he calls his rival for a run, it’s to run away from his anxiety and restlessness. Shadow had asked what he’s anxious about. He’d never get an answer.  
  
The black hedgehog hadn’t realized he’d been zoning out until he heard Sonic’s chuckle, which clearly was forced. The hero really wasn’t as great of an actor as he thought to be.  
  
“Look, I know it’s kinda a lot to take in but could you say something?” he asked, a strained smile on his face twitching, as he followed with the tiniest ‘please’. Shadow wasn’t sure if he hadn’t imagined it though. After a longer pause, he added “I’m not asking you to be with me or anything, just to be clear. That whole kiss thing was an impulse on my side and I don’t expect anything from yo-”  
  
“You don’t want to be with me?” he put an end to Sonic’s fevered rambling.  
  
“... Do you?”  
  
“Do you?”  
  
“....” the blue Mobian’s hands stopped fidgeting, finally laying motionlessly in his lap. That’s also where his eyes had wandered off to, no longer capable of holding Shadow’s intense gaze. “I do.” he stayed still for a second “But I wouldn’t want to if you didn’t feel the same way-”  
  
It was as sudden as the first time. Shadow grabbed Sonic’s hand in his lap, his other hand going up to his chin, pulling him in another kiss. This time it lasted longer though. The hero was hesitant at first, but soon enough he leaned in, putting his free hand on his rival’s waist, the other hand lacing their fingers together. He shivered at the feeling of Shadow’s hand going down from his chin to his shoulder, the thought that the black hedgehog could easily press his claws just a tad harder to his skin what would easily draw blood made him feel, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, excited. The insecurity washed over him, reminding him that the peach fur of his face would do a poor job of hiding the raging blush he was surely sporting right now.  
  
Sonic felt Shadow’s fingers tighten around his hand the moment he had smiled into a kiss. He couldn’t help it though. He could tell the antihero had little to no experience with these kinds of intimacies, and he couldn’t blame him for it. To this day, he really wasn’t sure if Shadow was even capable of finding romantic attraction. He still wasn’t.  
  
The black hedgehog sighed as the peach lips had left his own, a little disappointed and a little anxious. Did he do a poor job?  
  
“That’s one way to shut me up.” Sonic chuckled, circling his thumb on the back of the striped hand.  
  
“I think I’m interested in seeing where it would go.” Shadow mumbled, finding it strangely difficult to look the other in the eyes. “If you’re offering.”  
  
“I might be.” he failed to mask the bubbling excitement in his voice, his head easily making itself comfortable leaning on his rival’s shoulder.  
  
Shadow flinched slightly, still not used to a close touch like that. He was sure he’d easily be able to grow fond of it though.

* * *

Shadow decided he liked kissing a lot.  
  
He liked it the most when Sonic would take him out to eat and then, in the comfort and privacy of Sonic’s bedroom, the hero would pull him in for a deep kiss (he still didn’t quite understand how or why those felt so good) and he would be able to still taste the hint of chocolate and blueberries from the sweet treat Sonic had eaten earlier.  
  
He also liked it when Sonic would make him come over after a longer mission at work, claiming he needed to ‘chill’ and that his empty, depressing apartment wasn’t good enough for that. That’s when he’d kiss his face and it was bizarre to him, but also refreshing. He would just pepper his cheeks and his forehead and his nose, rarely his lips, with tiny kisses. Those made his chest feel tight and it felt good. When at Sonic and Tails’ place, the blue Mobian would make him stay overnight and sleep in his bed, while he himself took the couch. Rouge had told him before that people in a relationship would share a bed, but Sonic would never ask that of him and that made him confused. When he questioned that, the hero just shrugged it off, saying he didn’t want to rush things. Shadow didn’t quite understand. They were already in a relationship, so why shouldn’t they sleep in one bed? He didn’t press it though.  
  
He liked it very very much when Sonic would get aggressive with him too. He would pin him against the wall and kiss him passionately, sometimes nipping on his tongue. Once, he even bit the black hedgehog’s lip so hard he drew blood. The hero panicked at the sight of neon green substance dripping to Shadow’s chin and immediately stopped all action to, instead, take care of the wound. The black Mobian tried to reassure him, that it wasn’t anything serious and that it would heal within hours with his enhanced healing capabilities, but the other didn’t listen, apologizing over and over. Saying how ‘he got carried away’ and how ‘he should have been more careful’. Shadow felt too embarrassed at the time to admit he actually enjoyed it very much.  
  
Later that night, Sonic shamefully admitted he really liked the taste of Shadow’s blood. Shadow didn’t say anything to that.

* * *

Rouge told Shadow more about relationships. She told him that all the relationships are different and that there’s no one single recipe for being a perfect couple. Instead, it’s a long journey of learning about one another, about caring and helping each other’s out. She explained to him, that usually couples, at some point, might move from being purely romantic to something physical. Shadow didn’t really understand that part.  
  
“I know all of this might seem scary and complicated at first” she said, sipping on her coffee, her voice laced with care for her sibling’s well being “but I assure you that it’s going to become clearer and easier over time.”  
  
“I’m worried.” he simply stated, hugging a throw pillow to his chest.  
  
“What about, hun?”  
  
“I really don’t understand any of this.” he sighed “I don’t want him to get disappointed because I won’t pick up on his cues and hints. What if he gets tired of my passiveness? It’s always him initiating all these things but I don’t think I’d even know how to start anything myself.” he felt Rouge’s gaze burning into him, and he hid his face in the pillow. It smelled of lavender and green tea leaves. “Every time I want to do anything as simple as even hold hands, I get worried it’s a bad time or that it’ll be awkward.” he picked up on the sound of Rouge putting her cup down and getting off the armchair she had been sitting in. “And I know that if I don’t do anything he’ll just think I don’t want any of the things he does.” the weight shifted on the other side of the couch. “But I do, I really do.”  
  
“I’m not who you should be telling that, sweetie.” Shadow felt Rouge’s hand pet his quills back in a soothing motion.

* * *

The bed squeaked with Sonic’s every move as he kept Shadow’s hands pinned above his head and explored his mouth, tracing the sharp fangs and massaging the tongue with his own. The hero made sure to use his remaining hand well and pet the other’s chest, stomach, waist. The black hedgehog’s breathing was getting quite heavy and it put a sparkle of pride in the blue blur’s chest. He broke the kiss only to nip and suck on the other’s neck. He knew that all the bruises he’d leave would fade away within hours, and those that would remain longer would be mostly invisible under his rival’s black fur, but it surely wasn’t stopping him from trying.  
  
Shadow trembled at the feeling of dull fangs messing with his neck. Every surge of pain was soon followed by an overwhelming sensation of Sonic’s soothing tongue, and he was sure he’d never truly get used to the strange electricity going down his body whenever the blue blur decided it was a good idea to mark him like this again. It felt incredibly good, to the point he wasn’t even sure what the feelings he was filled with were, but if Sonic was doing it to him then it only meant that was his intention.  
  
The hero’s hand moved from the other’s pinned wrists and started traveling along Shadow’s body. He caressed his waist, smirking at the hitch of breath he felt on the black throat. He wasn’t going to hold back tonight though. He moved his mouth from his partner’s neck down to his chest, then to his stomach, lifting his body to switch his position, so he’d be between the other’s legs. He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on Shadow’s thigh. That’s when he heard it.  
  
A quick squeak escaping the black hedgehog’s tightened lips, shortly followed by a loud rip of sheets above his head. Sonic immediately lifted himself off the other, looking up at his face. He thought he’d see an apologetic, embarrassed expression, with quiet ‘sorry’ thrown in. What he didn’t expect to see however was having Shadow be the exact representation of what you’d think when you say ‘a deer in headlights’. His eyes were wide, amber irises filled with pure fear. The moment Sonic lifted himself off the other’s legs, the black hedgehog moved, curling on himself on the other side of the bed, hiding his face behind shaking hands.  
  
“Chaos, are you okay?” Sonic considered moving closer to his partner’s trembling frame, but decided against it. Shadow didn’t answer, and the blue blur deemed it the most reasonable to stay put until the other’s body stopped shaking as heavily. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“...” silence.  
  
“Did I hurt you?”  
  
Sonic didn’t expect an answer, so he was pleasantly surprised when he saw the black hedgehog shake his head.  
  
“What happened then?” silence. “Please, talk to me.” he tried his best not to let desperation show in his voice, but he honestly couldn’t tell if he’d succeeded. “You need to tell me what’s wrong or I won’t know.”  
  
“....”  
  
“Can I come closer?” silence followed, then a tiny nod. Sonic moved carefully, sitting next to Shadow’s shaking frame, but not touching him just yet. He sat, waiting. “When you’re ready.”  
  
Time passed. 10 minutes. Then half an hour. An hour maybe? Sonic can’t remember when was the last time he spent that long just sitting motionless, but it was seriously making him feel jumpy, so he had to try very hard not to move when Shadow’s head leaned onto his shoulder after what felt like an eternity.  
  
“I’m sorry.” he mumbled so quietly the hero could have easily missed it.  
  
“Don’t be.” he whispered back, gently grabbing the other’s hand and rubbing his thumb on it in soothing motion. “Can you tell me what happened?”  
  
“... I’m not sure.”  
  
“Did I rush you?” he asked. “I never asked you if you were ready for something like this, sorry about that.”  
  
“I thought I’d be ready for anything you’d bring me.” he sighed. “I guess I didn’t really know what to expect either.”  
  
“It’s okay if we don’t do it any time soon.” he kept staring at the other’s hand, paying close attention to red claws at the tips of his fingers. They were so sharp, he could easily rip through his skin as if it was paper if he just wanted to. He was the ultimate life form, made to be a perfect soldier. Strong, powerful, mighty. Threatening to fall apart at any moment right at his side if handled incorrectly. “It’s okay if we don’t do it ever too.” he continued, lower this time. “I care about you a lot.”  
  
“I want to do it.” he whispered. “One day.”  
  
“Okay.” he smiled to himself. “I’ll wait for you.”

* * *

At this point Shadow was convinced he actually spent more time at Sonic and Tails’ place than at his own. His partner had finally agreed on sharing the bed and although they barely fit together, he didn’t mind much. He’d slept in much worse conditions before. With this, Sonic taught him about cuddling. He didn’t find it as pleasant as other couple activities (it was hot and stuffy, and he’d much rather just hold hands), but the blue blur seemed to enjoy it a lot, so he didn’t protest.  
  
With sharing a bed also came dealing with Sonic’s insomnia and late night talks. He liked those a lot. He learnt that after the sunset, his partner is as talkative as ever. Although he did realize that during the day, as much as he talks, there’s no real meaning behind any of it. At night, he gets to know the real Sonic. Not the blue blur, not the hero of the world but the real real Sonic; an anxious young adult, a worried big brother, a caring friend and exhausted, exhausted savior. Shadow would never have even realized how much the whole hero gig had been draining his partner if he hadn’t seen the dull, dark green eyes staring back at him at 3am.  
  
“I’m so tired, Shadow.” he whispered that night, careful not to wake Tails up, who was just behind the wall. “So, so, so tired.” he smiled, but it was a smile that made Shadow want to cry. “Sometimes I just want to quit, you know?” he tightened his grip on the black hedgehog’s hand. “But I know I can’t. Too many people would be hurt.”  
  
Shadow wasn’t sure if he talked about his job as a hero or something entirely else.

* * *

Shadow noticed that Sonic fidgets a lot. The hero doesn’t seem to be aware of it however. Shadow liked to see Sonic stomp his foot in a certain rhythm or tap his fingers against his hip when he thinks nobody’s looking. He especially liked to see him flap his hands when he was very excited. Those things made him really happy.  
  
However, there were times he didn’t like Sonic’s fidgeting. Sonic would pull at his glove hems whenever he felt uncomfortable to the point Shadow’s already seen 4 pairs end up in the garbage, having been torn beyond repair. He would also dig his fingers into his arms when he felt especially stressed and, although Sonic’s claws were rather dull in comparison to his own, he was still worried he’d end up hurting himself. One other thing he’d noticed his partner do was pulling at his quills and fur, which would sometimes end up with him having bald spots. It was much rarer though. Shadow really didn’t like those, he wanted anything but for Sonic to be upset.  
  
So he’d pet the bald spots on his partner’s body when they were cuddling, and he’d kiss the small irritations on his arms when they were kissing, and he’d confess his love for him over and over again if it meant that he’d get to see Sonic flap his hands.

* * *

Sonic’s little brother was truly brilliant. Shadow had always been aware of how clever Tails was, he knew his intellect can go on par with Dr Eggman’s genius, and the fox was only 13 years old. It was incredibly impressive.  
  
Shadow got along well with him. It felt good to spend time in Tails’ workshop in silence while the other was working on yet another brilliant invention. The hedgehog loved the sound of clacking bolts and creaking wood. The fox himself took some interest in Shadow as well. At first, it was just his physiology and biology as a half-alien, but with time passing it had shifted to researching the way the hedgehog thought and felt. Shadow didn’t feel quite comfortable talking about his feelings just yet though.  
  
He liked talking about Sonic. Tails obviously held his brother in high regards and there was always a spark of excitement in those sky blue eyes whenever the subject of the blue blur was brought up. Shadow loved listening about the Sonic he didn’t get to meet, the Sonic that existed only in the past, back when he was still stuck in a coma.  
  
“Sonic used to not speak.” Tails said one day, tapping his ear. “When I first met him, I was convinced he was mute.” he paused to giggle. “We had a hard time communicating, so I thought it’d be fitting to learn the sign language. Sonic picked it up pretty fast, to the point sometimes even I had to ask him to repeat himself but slower.” the fox had a warm, longing smile on his face. “He didn’t really start speaking until around the time we met Knuckles for the first time. And even back then it would be short sentences and individual words. But gosh, was I surprised when I heard him say my name.”  
  
“Sonic knows the sign language?” he asked, astonished. He wouldn’t ever expect from someone like his partner to know more than one language, let alone sign.  
  
“Don’t sound so surprised!” Tails laughed. “Sonic is actually pretty clever, he only appears to not know stuff because of his short attention span!”  
  
Shadow didn’t have any memory of seeing Sonic sign. He didn’t have to, he talked a lot. Duh, his mouth never seemed to close. The black hedgehog didn’t mind though, he very much enjoyed the sound of the other’s voice. He couldn’t even believe there could have been a time in Sonic’s life when he was completely nonverbal. Shadow remained quite for a minute, before putting his hand on the fox’s shoulder.  
  
“Can you teach me?”

* * *

“Are you okay?"  
  
Shadow looked down at Sonic, who was kneeling between his legs. He, himself, was sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
“Yeah.” the black hedgehog murmured, looking away to a wall to his left, which now seemed much more interesting that his partner.  
  
“For real?” there was concern laced into the other’s voice. “We can stop at any time.”  
  
“I’m fine.” his voice trembled a little, despite his attempts to keep it stoic. “Just nervous.”  
  
“I know.” Sonic chuckled to himself, a hand tightening on the other’s inner thigh. “I’m nervous too.”  
  
After the incident from the other night, they talked a lot. About intimacy, boundaries, trust. Sonic admitted he should have gone slower, he thought everything would just work out, but later he understood that they really should have brought the subject up earlier. Shadow told him he got completely overwhelmed, that he wasn’t used to the foreign touch and feelings and that he couldn’t handle it. Sonic offered for Shadow to do things at his own pace and be the one in control instead, but the latter rejected the idea, saying he wouldn’t know what to do anyway. It’s not like the hero had any more experience, most of his knowledge came from magazines and late-night TV, which he assumed was better than nothing.  
  
They started making out more, trying to get used to intimate touches but never going too far. Shadow was learning to enjoy Sonic’s hands wandering around his body without the sensations becoming too much. His partner would touch his chest, his stomach, wait, abdomen, then hesitantly move to his hips and thighs before he deemed it as too much and would move back to his waist. Shadow appreciated that a lot.  
  
“I’m gonna try and be careful,” Sonic started, putting his lips to the other’s inner thigh and humming gently against it. “so tell me if there’s anything wrong, got it?”  
  
Shadow only grunted in acknowledgment, sealing his lips tightly as he felt his partner’s hot tongue on his fevered skin. He used all of his willpower to look down on the blue hedgehog, whose hand now moved to his crotch, carefully massaging his pouch, his mouth now sucking on his thigh the same way he does when he kisses his neck. The electricity surged through his body, the overwhelming heat of stimulation pooling in his abdomen. It was fine though, he trusted Sonic, and he knew he’d be alright.  
  
The peach hand rubbed small circles on Shadow’s crotch, pressing harder when closer to the top. The hero looked up, searching for the other’s gaze. He barely was able to catch the darkened, intense eyes of his partner, before their owner looked away, a green blush surprisingly visible even under the brown fur of his muzzle.  
  
“No need to be shy.” Sonic chuckled, grabbing a bottle of lube from the ground next to him. He squeezed some on his hand and resumed his ministrations of the black hedgehog’s pouch. “It’s just me.”  
  
“It’s-” his voice was quiet, the hero almost missed it. His breath hitched, due to the feeling of cold lube on his heated skin. “It’s because it’s you.”  
  
Shadow cringed at the feeling of two fingers entering him, was soon relieved though when they were pulled out almost immediately, along with his already hard cock. He shivered when the peach hand, slick with lube, grabbed his entire length, refusing to look anywhere near where his blue companion was kneeling. He didn’t see, but he just could tell there was a huge smirk on his face.  
  
“Someone’s excited.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“Chill, chill, I’m just teasing.” Sonic laughed, spreading some lube around him with smooth motion. His breath hitched. “How is it? Does it hurt?”  
  
“It doesn’t.” he sighed. “Feels good.”  
  
“It’s about to get even better.” he chuckled, moving his hand up and down. He repeated the motion a couple more times, slowly, paying close attention to Shadow’s sped up breathing, before planting a gentle kiss on the top. Satisfaction filled his chest at the smallest squeak he heard from above. “Doing alright up there?”  
  
“.... Yeah.” his voice sounded strained, what put an even bigger smirk on Sonic’s face.  
  
The blue Mobian let the other feel a hot sigh on his skin before he put his tongue to use, tasting the mix of bitterness and saltiness. He tried his best not to be put off by that, it was bearable, and he was sure he’d get used to it soon enough. For now though, he wanted to focus on his lover’s reactions. About how he seemed to be using his entire willpower to stop his legs from closing, about how his breathing was uneven and fast, about how his hands were gripping the sheets on his sides as if it was a lifeline. Sonic loved that. He wanted to make Shadow feel as good as he makes him feel when he shows him just how much he cares. He put his dick in his mouth, making a note of a small noise escaping Shadow’s mouth.  
  
It felt hot and wet, Shadow noticed. Like nothing he’d ever experienced before. He tried to stop a groan from leaving his throat, but it was all for naught when Sonic started gently sucking at the head. He rose his hands to his face, one covering his mouth in embarrassment. He regretted it soon enough though, when his partner’s mouth left his cock, cringing at the cold breeze.  
  
“Don’t.” Sonic said, no annoyance in his voice, only concern. “I want to hear you.”  
  
“It’s embarrassing though.” he murmured.  
  
“You think kneeling in front of you with your dick in my mouth isn’t embarrassing for me, too?” he laughed and Shadow squirmed at the bold words. There was a short pause, before Sonic decided to massage him with his hand again. “Come on, let me hear, please? I love your noises.”  
  
After a minute of hesitation, the black hedgehog finally put his hands down, gripping the sheets again, all to Sonic’s joy, who then put his mouth back to where it’d previously been. He bopped his head, taking more and more of Shadow in each time, making it harder for him to keep his voice down. They were mostly small groans and grunts, not very loud either, but Sonic enjoyed the low vibrance of them very much. An especially loud moan escaped Shadow when the blue Mobian hummed around his dick, vibrations feelings especially good and making the pressure in his abdomen more unbearable. His right hand shot to Sonic’s head, what made the other stop immediately and let go, much to the former’s disappointed.  
  
“Are you okay?” he asked, concerned.  
  
“It feels weird.” he tried hard to catch his breath.  
  
“Wrong?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“Are you close?”  
  
“I don’t know.” there was some distress in his voice.  
  
“Easy, easy.” Sonic pet his thigh in soothing motion. “I’m just gonna keep going and you do whatever feels right, okay? Tell me to stop if anything feels even slightly off.” there was a quiet pause. “Okay?”  
  
“... Okay.”  
  
Sonic put Shadow’s cock back in his mouth in one smooth motion, deciding it’s probably for the best to just make the other cum. It’d be enough stress for one evening, and he didn’t want it to go terrible like the other time. He could already tell by the way the black hedgehog’s muscles tensed and how his dick twitched in his mouth that the other was close, so that wasn’t a problem, but he still was worried that he couldn’t take it emotionally. Intimacy was a troublesome subject for Shadow, Sonic learnt overtime. He could become overwhelmed easily and could feel actual pain if handled wrong, so the hero had to learn to read the smallest cues to avoid hurting his loved one.  
  
He bopped his head faster, going in deeper, taking in as much as he could without gagging. He very much enjoyed the noises from above and the way the other’s knees were shaking on his sides. It wasn’t long before he felt the bitter taste amplify in his mouth, cum hitting his tongue. He heard a muffled moan, and he made a mental note to complain to Shadow about covering his mouth again. He waited for a couple second, before backing off. He grabbed a paper towel he had put next to him earlier and spit the residue in it, as well as wiped his hands of used up lube and precum. He looked up, his heart absolutely not prepared for the sight of Shadow’s worn out expression, amber eyes half-lidded, drool dripping down his chin, cheeks covered in bright green blush. He looked everywhere but at him.  
  
“You alright?” he asked, sitting next to him, putting his hand on his thigh.  
  
“Mhmm.” his head leaned against his shoulder, his body visibly exhausted.  
  
“How was it?”  
  
“...... Good.” he whispered, putting a big smile on Sonic’s face.  
  
“That’s good.” the hero chuckled, giving the other a side hug. “Let's call it a day.”

“What about you?” the black hedgehog's voice was still a little raspy, but his breathing was starting to slow down to a steady pace.

“Nah, I'm good.” he stood up, pulling his arms above his head, and stretching his back until he heard a satisfying crack. “You hungry? Go shower while I make you something to eat, yeah?”

The other remained silent for a moment, before looking up, staring straight into the blue blur's eyes. “I would rather die that eat anything you make.”

“Ouch.”

* * *

Shadow stared at Sonic lie down in the field of vibrantly green grass. He was breathing heavily, but still smiling serenely nevertheless, apparently content with his running session. The black hedgehog sat on his side, looking at a tiny yellow dandelion. The weather was starting to get warmer already and Sonic would never miss an opportunity to run around Green Hill Zone at the very beginning of spring.  
  
After a couple minutes, the heavy breathing ceased and the blue Mobian sat up, looking in the distance. He gently grabbed his lover’s hand, brushing the back of it with a thumb.  
  
“The time flies, huh?” he asked, seemingly nobody.  
  
Shadow only hummed as the response. He didn’t like to think about the passage of time, but apparently he didn’t have to. Before he could even protest, Sonic guided his chin to face him and leaned in for a kiss. It wasn’t anything too intense or passionate, just a tiny peck, but it made Shadow’s chest explode in the cacophony of emotions. When the hero pulled away, he let his hand remain on the other’s chin and gently smiled at him, just sitting there, staring into his eyes. The black hedgehog felt exposed, but he absolutely loved it.  
  
Shadow brought his left fist up, using his other hand to rub the top of it in circles.  
  
Sonic stared at him for a second confused, before a sparkle of realization shone in his emerald greens. His eyes shot wide open as he smiled so brightly Shadow was sure he could be blinded. The hero flapped his hands, bouncing in his place a couple times before jumping forward to hug his lover tightly and firmly, a giggle bubbling from his throat so cheerful Shadow was sure it could make the flowers bloom. He refused to let go for a long, long time but the black hedgehog didn’t complain.  
  
He’d never been as content in his life as he was in that very moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Rubbing the top of your fist in circle motion is "I love you" in JSL (I don't speak JSL so if I'm wrong please let me know)
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
